


Come at Me

by popayamorphaya



Category: 9-1-1
Genre: Bad at tagging, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I think?, M/M, Stand Off, buck has a crush, jealous buck, theyre tryna one up eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popayamorphaya/pseuds/popayamorphaya
Summary: Eddie is the new guy and he looks like a damn Greek God, wait no no, Buck scolds his brain for thinking that. Anyway he’s one upping Buck and Buck does not like that, he hates the new guy. Until he doesn’t.. until he really doesn’t..





	1. Chapter 1

It was time for dinner in the station, Bobby made one of his famous pasta dishes and they were all sat around the table, laughing and smiling, exchanging stories with the new guy Eddie. Pfft, Eddie. How does he get to storm in here as if he’d been here all along. Him and his beautifully tanned skin and his amazing hair and perfectly chiseled face and musc-

 

Okay that’s not the point! The point is.. okay maybe Buck forgot the point! Whatever! Buck was silently eating his meal with just the slightest bit of attitude in every move he made, when he ate it was like he had a personal vendetta with the plate. If he stabs any harder he’s gonna crack it in half. He was just so damn angry this man that looks like a Greek God could just waltz in here and one up Buck. When Buck was new he didn’t feel like a part of the squad for weeks. He had to earn his place in the family.

 

“Buck! Hey? You conscious?” Chimney asks waving his hand in front of Bucks face as Buck swatted it away

 

“No idiot, I’m totally unconscious.” Buck snaps back clearly bitter about the whole situation

 

“Woah okay, I was only kidding..”

 

-

 

Once everyone’s finished dinner Buck volunteers to wash the dishes, he only does it because he doesn’t wanna be around Eddie any more than he has to be. Yeah well that didn’t work out because OF COURSE, Mr. Perfect just HAS to offer to help. All because “wE dIdN’T GeT TO ConNECt!1!1!1!” God what an ass.

 

“So, what made you become a firefighter?” Eddie TRIES to ask nicely, but that’s only met by Buck trying to get rid of him.

 

“I’m doing dishes and I need to concentrate. Go hang with the rest of them, I’ll finish off.”

 

“It’s fine, I don’t mind helping you out”

 

“Maybe _you_ don’t mind.” Buck mutters

 

At that Eddie uncomfortably walks out to the chat with the rest of the squad. Eddie was trying to start fresh in his life, new area, new house, new job. Yet here he is, day one on the job and he’s already made enemies. At least he knows to steer clear of Buck, what a self involved asshole. 

 

-

 

When Buck got to his apartment he automatically jumped to his journal, yes he kept a journal. He learned it was best to vent his feelings and get anger out by writing about it. 

 

‘Today, a new guy walks in, confident and all, and everyone’s swanning over him! He just comes in here and everyone loves him, they don’t even know the guy! God I love them but sometimes they’re too naive. You can’t judge a book by its cover.’

 

So... Buck was literally writing a bunch of reasons as to why he should be nice and yet.. he couldn’t see it? 

 

‘Whatever, I could take him out in a fight you know. He might have big muscles but they don’t count for everything. I’ll wreck that  ~~pretty~~ dumb face of his and then who’ll be laughing.’ ~~~~

- 

 

It was a few weeks later and Buck was still sticking to hating Eddie. He still made Eddie uncomfortable and still took any chance to get away from him. Frankly it was getting **really**  annoying. It was so hard to cooperate with Buck who just couldn’t put the ruler away.

 

Everyone sat around the table, as per usual, Buck was being petty and sat as far away from Eddie as possible, being as grumpy as possible. He was like a toddler who’d just been denied dessert.

 

”So guys, my sisters coming to town this week so I’m gonna be throwing a barbecue and I’d love it if you’d all come” Chimney said enthusiastically

 

”I’ve never seen pictures of your sister, or even heard of her?” Hen asks

 

”I told you about my brother, well she came out as trans 2 years ago and began treatment for it a year ago. Actually she’s coming here to get her final surgery!” Chimney said very clearly proud of his sister

 

”That’s so great, I can’t wait to meet her!” Eddie said with that  ~~beautiful~~ stupid smile of his.

 

Everyone was of course in and Chimney even asked if Buck wanted to invite Maddie, of course it was only so Buck would feel more comfortable. When has Buck ever- Don’t answer that, point being Chimney was so obvious tryna subtly get Maddie over like he was totally calm about seeing her.

 

-

 

It was the day of the barbecue, a fairly warm evening as Buck and his “plus one” were getting ready.

 

”How do I look? Do I look okay? Is my hair a mess?” Buck asked anxiously

 

”You look fine, I don’t know why you’re stressing so much unless— oh my god you’re trying to impress someone, who, who is the lucky girl?” Maddie stopped what she was doing to pester her brother about this untold crush

 

”What no, I’m not trying to impress anyone. God you’re so nosy. What about you huh? Excited to see Chimney much.” He retorted 

 

“Well I’m sure I have no clue what you’re talking about” she said as she left to put on a new dress she bought coincidentally it was perfect for the barbecue. No idea my ass Buck thought.

 

”Yeah Yeah whatever.” Buck ignored as he looked in the mirror one last time. He wasn’t trying to impress Eddie. He was trying to one up him. At least that’s the excuse he’d use.

 

-

 

Buck told Maddie to go in and that he’d be one minute, he just had to “check for an important text” which really meant check the mirror in the cars sun visor to make sure absolutely everything was perfect. Wow. Buck thought, Eddie was gonna be _sooo_  jealous of Buck. 

 

Haha no. Turns out Buck was _sooo_  jealous of Eddie, why did that damn idiot have to wear a shirt that perfectly hugged his body. Buck was gonna have to go to extreme levels.

 

”Oh no! Aw darn look at the mess I’ve made!” Buck said seconds after pouring water over his shirt so that it’d cling and show off his abs 

 

“Damn Buckley, you got nice abs!” Hen said and Buck smirked as he side glanced at Eddie who was looking back at him. His plan worked.

 

That was until Eddie “accidentally” swiped onto the pictures of him shirtless with a puppy. Yeah, ok. Accident my ass.

 

Buck had no idea how he was gonna one up that, there’s nothing hotter than a guy with puppies. Buck wasn’t sure what to do, he decided now would be a good time to take a break and have something to eat. Typically though, he walked right into someone and spilled wine all over both their shirts. 

 

“Oh God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mea- oh great.” Buck said looking to see it was Eddie he spilled a drink on, he also perfectly predicted that Eddie would remove his shirt in 3... 2... 1... Ah, there they are. Those famous abs of Eddies

 

”I’m just gonna go rinse my shirt in some water, see if I can minimise the stain” Eddie said walking off to the bathroom. Of course Buck had enough so he stormed after him

 

”What the hell are you doing!” Buck said as he shoved Eddie into the bathroom before shutting the door

 

”I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Eddie said acting cluelessly

 

”Ever since you got here with your beautiful muscles and that godly face.. a- you’ve been loved by everyone and just acted like you belonged there instantly, you don’t get to do that!”

 

”What were you saying about my beautiful muscles and godly face” Eddie smirked back

 

”Shut up, I’m not gay!” 

 

“Never said you were.” 

 

“Well, what do you have to say then!” Buck was just infuriated at this point

 

”It’s not my fault everybody liked me, I don’t see why you have a problem with me when I didn’t do anything wrong you narcissistic ass!”

 

”Aha, me, narcissistic? Says you Mr. Perfect, you’re just too good to do anything wrong. Little goodie two shoes has to have everyone love him or he doesn’t feel validated!”

 

”Oh listen to you, dumbass!”

 

”Bitch!”

 

”Dickhead!”

 

Thats when Eddie angrily and forcefully crashes his lips onto Bucks. And that’s when Buck kisses back roughly as Eddie hops onto the counter and his jeans and underwear come down, Buck going down with them. 

 

-

 

“I’m totally gay..” Buck said as he wiped his mouth clean watching Eddie pull his underwear and jeans up

 

”Yeah.. that.. was amazing.” 

 

“So... what happens now?” 

 

“I’m too tired to talk about that right now, maybe over dinner tomorrow we could talk about it?” Eddie, you sly bugger

 

”Are you asking me on a date?” Buck, his usual oblivious self asks

 

”Depends. Is your answer a yes or a no?”

 

”I guess I could fit that into my schedule..”

 

”Haha, very funny. Maybe keep your mouth shut you sarcastic ass”

 

”You weren’t complaining when it was wrapped around your di-” At that Eddie slapped his hand over Bucks mouth

 

”Who said these bathroom walls were soundproof! One of us should probably go, people will start to wonder where we are”

 

”You go on, I need a moment.” Eddie grabbed Bucks shirt and pulled him in for a kiss as he left. At least Buck keeps chewing gum in his pocket

 

-

 

“Where the hell have you been Buck? I tried to find you for like 30 minutes” Maddie complained

 

”Uh.. here.. the whole time. You’re just bad at seeking. My God Maddie fix yourself, your hair is all over the place!” Buck said tucking in a single stray hair, God knows what would’ve happened if Maddie hadn’t tucked in a stray hair!

 

The rest of the night Buck and Eddie spent their time stealing glances at eachother but never speaking, they had to keep up the appearance of absolute hatred and not lust. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later and Buck and Eddie were still keeping things on the downlow, still faking arguments and still being petty. Except things were getting increasingly more calm between the two and people were noticing. They couldn’t keep up the act that they hated eachother especially when that was a big lie. They’d been spending so much more time together they completely stopped the sex to have a somewhat normal dating experience. 

“Eddie! Wait, we need to talk..” Eddies eyes went wide as he knew this was it. He knew Buck only wanted to be with him for sex and once he stopped that well, he obviously drove Buck away. 

“Oh, sure. Maybe we should go somewhere more private in case anyone sees us being calm around eachother. Don’t want them thinking the apocalypse is happening!” Eddie tried to joke so that he seemed okay but really he was upset and disappointed at himself for being drawn to Buck.

They went into the locker room because you know, that’s just SO private isn’t it

“We can’t keep doing this anymore..” this was it, Eddie thought. “We have to fake make up, people are seeing we’re getting soft on eachother so let’s end this fake feud” 

“Wha- yeah of course. I’m glad we can finally stop arguing all the time, it’s really exhausting”

“I know right, although it is good for getting anger out. I just, I just hate hating you.” At that Eddie pulled Buck by the collar and kissed him

-

“Woah woah woah! What is this?” Hen walked in and asked in complete shock, she couldn’t believe her eyes, Buck, being nice.. to Eddie? 

“Oh yeah we made up, I got tired of it all so we talked it out and it turns out we have a lot in common and really like eachother” Buck said calmly, like a months long feud ending in a split second was no big deal

“This” Hen took a moment and sighed “This feud had been going on for months, and all you had to do was talk it out. SERIOUSLY?” 

“Yeah!” Buck said casually as he put his arm around Eddie who was blocking everything out and watching tv

“And you’re just.. best friends now?” 

“Yup!” Eddie popped the P as he also focused on the tv

Well. Hen had to take a moment to gather her thoughts. She’s been sick and tired of those two being incapable of putting the rulers away, and now it’s finally over. Now they can all get along in peace. Hallelujah God!

\- 

The squad all sat around for dinner and for the first time ever, Buck and Eddie sat beside eachother. No one else knew they sorted out their fake feud so everyone except Hen paused

“Wait, you two are sitting next to eachother?” Bobby asked

“Seriously? Did you get possessed?” Chimney asked in all seriousness 

“We’re friends now, who cares! Let’s just eat!” Eddie snapped back

“He’s just mad he’s got no one to spend Valentine’s Day with” Hen said teasingly

“I do, as a matter of fact have a date for Valentines!”

“Really, that’s surprising, we all kinda thought you and Buck were having hate sex

Buck spat out his water at that, did they know? God damnit!

“What, why the hell would you think that! That’s so stupid!” Buck half shouted in disbelief 

“Everyone thought it, it just kinda seemed like there was sexual tension between you two..” 

“Chimney shut up, we don’t wanna restart the feud!” Hen pleaded

“Okay, anyways.. what are your plans for valentines? Maddie and I are going on a double date with Hen and Karen, I’m sure we could get a bigger table if you wanted to join?” Chimney asked Eddie

“Uh.. yes. Sure..” Damn, Eddie was screwed

-

‘What the hell Eddie! You’re seeing other people? You never said this was a “We’re seeing other people” thing. In fact we specifically agreed to only seeing eachother!’ Buck text Eddie the second his shift ended and he got into the car

‘Buck you idiot, I’m still in the firehouse, what if someone saw the notification! And anyways it wasn’t a lie, I did have plans.. with you.. what do we do now?’

‘I don’t know, I mean we have been seeing eachother for months.. would it be so bad if the squad found out? I mean things have been getting serious..’

‘Are you saying we should, officially become boyfriends?’ 

‘I mean if that’s okay with you?’

‘Yeah. Sure, that’s cool.’

‘Okay then.’

‘Okay.’ 

Buck and Eddie were trying to play it cool and if you asked Buck why he was rocking a hurt fist he definitely wouldn’t say it was because he pumped his fist in the air when Eddie said yes, and Eddie would deny that him lifting more than his usual was NOT in fact due to the adrenaline from Buck asking him to be his boyfriend.

-

It was Valentine’s Day, Maddie was putting on her favourite dress in excitement, she and Chimney had been dating for a while now but she still got butterflies in her stomach every time she was around Chimney. She’d never met someone who made her feel this way and a man who was so patient with her. He didn’t even know about her past and when she told him she needed some time before she started dating again he respected it fully and never tried to push it. 

As she was getting ready for her date, Buck was also getting ready for his mystery date. Maddie and Buck might’ve been in a little bit of an argument about the fact he refused to give her a single detail. She was his big sister, she didn’t get the big deal he’s been on a thousand dates. So for now they weren’t talking.

“I’m leaving. Bye, have fun on your mystery date.” Maddie might’ve said a little too bitterly as she left to meet Chimneys car outside.

Buck was picking Eddie up from his house so that Maddie didn’t see him and catch on just yet. He just had to take a little detour first and pick Eddie up some flowers. What? He needs a little more greenery it’s nothing romantic!

Eddie invited Buck in as he put the flowers in a vase. Eddie had been in here before, a lot actually but he never really got a second glance at the living room because they were always too busy.. 

Eddie held Bucks hands in his own before looking Buck in the eyes

“You ready?” Eddie asked, he understood this was a big thing for Buck. Other than Abby he’s never actually been in a serious relationship, let alone one with another man. But he was sure. He and Eddie were something special and he wasn’t scared. He knew nothing would change. But he would have to make sure everyone was without food or drink in their mouth before he walked in. Maddie would kill him if her dress got ruined.

“Yeah. I feel amazing actually” he says before dragging Eddie in for a kiss

“Ugh yuck! I can taste your chapstick! Why does it smell like melon?”

“It’s melon flavoured..”

“It’s chapstick flavoured. What kinda false advertisement is that? It should say melon scented not flavoured, and who wants melon scented if it doesn’t actually taste like melon?”

Eddie put his lips on Bucks just once more to annoy him, but also because he really liked it

-

They arrived at the restaurant, making sure everyone was present before they entered. 

“I’m confused.. is that Buck? Did you know Buck was coming, Maddie?” Chimney asked as Buck and Eddie made their way over to the table 

“What? What’re we talking about?” Maddie said removing her face from the menu, eating a piece of bread roll. “Buck.” Maddie added bitterly. Still being annoyed at buck

“Maddie.” Buck said back in the same tone

“What are you doing here Buck.” 

“And where’s your date Eddie?” Hen said interrupting Maddie and Bucks stare off 

“Bucks my date” Eddie replied

“I told you to wait until they had nothing in their mouth” Buck said as Maddie coughed on her food with Chimney patting her back

“Oh my god! This is why you were being so secretive! You’re dating Eddie? How? When?”

“Just after Chimneys barbecue party for his sister” Buck replied 

“That was in the summer! You guys have been dating for 7 months!” Hen added in total shock

That’s when it dawned on Maddie and she started gagging

“I knew I heard someone hooking up in the bathroom! THAT WAS YOU?” Maddie whisper shouted the last part

“What! No! Of course not! We would never! Tell them Eddie!” Buck pleaded desperately face going beet red 

“Hmm? Sorry, have you seen this menu, it’s amazing” Eddie simply replied clearly tuned out

“I know right! I just wish we could order everything, god that would be so great” Maddie agreed

“EDDIE!”

“Oh yeah sure honey buns” Eddie replied once again unfocused and scanning the menu

“Honey buns? That’s so cute!” Karen laughed, Hen joining her

“Oh my god, Buck has the most stupid pair of boxers that have honey buns written on them.. wai-“

“So!” Buck gulped deeply “Whats everyone having?”

-

A year later, Buck and Eddie couldn’t spend Valentines Day together. Eddie had to leave for some family emergency or something like that. 

Maddie and Chimney had asked him to babysit (yes, that’s right, Maddie and Chimney had a kid together!) because the babysitter was 2 hours late. He just assumed Mary Poppins retired but I guess they were flying her in from London. Seriously though, what kind of babysitter is 2 hours late? Doesn’t that destroy the purpose? Anyways it was 2 hours later and the babysitter FINALLY arrived releasing Buck of his duties. 

He was so tired out and when he got home he was met with a rose petal path leading to the yard with fairy lights strung everywhere... what the hell is this? He finally saw Eddie there, down on one knee

“Evan Buckley, will you do me the honour of being my husband?” 

Buck almost burst out in tears at the question, he managed to keep his cool though. If anyone argued he let those tears spill he’d just say it was the rain that wasn’t there

“Yes!” Buck finally let out as he grabbed Eddies face and kissed him

Then the lights came on and revealed all his friends and Eddies family. Now Bucks face was going beet red

“Congratulations!” They all yelled in unison popping party poppers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry if this isn’t that good, I tried. Also look at the relationship developement I managed to get in.. darn
> 
> also, just a note, I don’t ever look over what I write so if there’s any mistakes or repetition of words... sorry
> 
> another also, the chapstick thing was supposed to be a bash at Malibu who promised me melon, vanilla and mint flavoured chapstick. I DID taste all of them and they were not in fact flavoured, they smelled like them though so I guess?


End file.
